That One Night
by cb142
Summary: The dance. Right. That's when a lot of girls took this opportunity to confess their love to the boys they had a crush on. SasuHina. HinaSasu. High school fanfic [AU] - re-uploaded
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: I deleted this fanfic before because I thought it was a terrible and unoriginal but looks like people were actually enjoying this fic so I decided to put it back on! I really want to thank those people who reviewed this story and sent me nice comments. I really appreciate it! I might actually continue this-if I have free time that is, hehe :3

[Previous A/N:] Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction! I posted this one on deviantart but I decided to upload it here instead since fanfics are well known here :) I based this story on the fanart I drew on devainatart. I'm not a good writer but I still enjoy writing stories. So please excuse my diction or any improper grammar you'll see out there!

* * *

Hinata and Naruto stood outside, behind the exit doors of the building.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I just don't feel the same way about you," Naruto answered her in a very painful tone. Hinata didn't know what to do. Yes, she confessed to him...finally…but what will she do now? Cry? Definitely not.

"U-um…" she tried thinking of ways to lighten the mood up a bit. "I-I know but I just wanted you to know about my feelings. Thank you for listening," she smiled to her best ability. She tried leaving the area without Naruto having to worry about her.

When he was out of sight, Hinata sighed and looked on the ground. "I-I knew that…" she thought to herself again as she headed inside the building.

Moments after the confession, she wandered around the building and ended up into the washroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and she could still see herself smiling. "I'm okay…" she said, "I'll be okay."

However, just when she was about to exit, a bunch of giggly girls came in. Without noticing they were there, Hinata accidentally bumped into one of them, making the girl fall onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" one of the girls yelled. Hinata widened her eyes and immediately offered the girl a hand to pull her up."I-I'm very sorry!" she apologized anxiously. The girl was about to reach out her hand out to Hinata to get pulled up. But when she noticed it was Hinata, their class representative, she gave a nasty look instead. Hinata was the person she disliked most.

"Oh look what we have here?" the girl said as she stood up. "It's Hyuuga Hinata, the shy girl who is two timing Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun."

"E-eh?" Hinata looked at them, dumbfounded. "What is she talking about?" she thought to herself. The girl stood up and pushed Hinata against the wall and sighed. "My goodness, you're so...pretty," she sarcastically said as she ruffled her hair in a rough manner. Hinata can protect herself but she did not want to hurt them, so she bore the pain. "W-why are you doing this?" Hinata asked in a serious tone.

The girls looked at Hinata as if she was stupid and said, "Oh it's nothing. We're just super annoyed how you've been close to our Sasuke-kun these days. You should really stay away from Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun. They're ours."

Hinata looked at them confusedly. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh you know well what I'm talking about. They've been under your spell due to your…ugh, innocent personality? Yeah, right… Stop playing around and leave them already."

Sasuke and Hinata happened to be close because they are both the class representatives, nothing else. As for Naruto, it's already over. He rejected her.

Hinata stood up and said, "I understand. I won't bother them." Her voice was very firm and confident, but that was to hide the fear she had in her.

"Good," one of the girls said. "But wait! Before we leave, I think I'll do a little makeover on you." She searched her bag and soon, held a scissor out to cut a chunk of Hinata's hair. "There," the girl smiled mischievously. "Now, that looks good on you." Hinata's hair was still long but it was now uneven. All the girls laughed at Hinata ruffled her hair. Then one of them snapped her fingers and pointed at the direction of the door. "Girls, let's go," she said and everyone started heading out.

Hinata just stared at them firmly until they left.

They finally did.

That was just a few minutes ago…

Outside on the wet streets, many people stared at Hinata who just kept on running. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that stopping won't do her any good. As long as she's moving, she'll be all right. But the speed of her footsteps made her lose balance resulting in falling down hard on the floor.

She didn't stir from what just happened. She was too devastated to move at all. But the flashback of Naruto's rejection and the washroom incident occurred to her once again and she didn't want to see that. Slowly, she sat back up. "Why...?" she whispered to herself as she looked at her hands which were filled with dirt and small cuts.

"Why…"

The emotions she was feeling right now overwhelmed her to a point where she wanted to run away from the world. Eventually, she stood up and started running again. Her eyes were slowly filling up with tears, thus, blurring the vision of what lies ahead of her. She couldn't see where she was going but that didn't matter. It didn't matter at all.

Just a few blocks away, Sasuke exited the convenience store and walked towards the closest bus stop which was located just a few steps away. He stood there, under a rooftop waiting for the bus. He stared up at the rainy sky and closed his eyes to soak in the beauty of rain. He was tired of sunny days; he wanted something just as relaxing as hearing raindrops.

Minutes later, he heard faint footsteps coming towards him. It didn't really bother him at first but as it came closer, he opened his eyes to see who it was. He saw Hinata.

"Hyuuga?" he muttered in surprise.

It was a shocking sight to see the most cheerful girl running around the city with tears on her face. It was odd. Really odd. But should he do something about it? No, he didn't have to. It has nothing to do with him. But when he noticed the wounds on her knees and the dirt on her dress, he just...couldn't let her pass. He grabbed her arm tightly to a point where Hinata's bangs bounced sideways, exposing her face. Sasuke caught a glimpse of how terrible her face looked. It was dirty, her eyes were red and the tip of her nose was wounded. It felt like he saw a whole new… person.

"Oi! What the hell happened to you?!" he asked in a ferocious manner. Hinata didn't stir from what he said and just stared at him. He noticed she that she was shaking hysterically but he couldn't tell if it was due to the cold or because she was so terrified. "Oi…" Sasuke said again but this time, in a gentler manner. He noticed he was holding on her cold arms too tightly so he loosened up his grip.

He looked at her from head to toe and just couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was a complete mess.

"Hey, why don't you tell me what the hell happened?"

"I s-should be asking you t-the same, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata weakly responded back to him. "Where have you been? It was very h-hard operating the party w-without you."

Hinata was right. Sasuke was supposed to be helping her since he was the class representative as well. Though this school dance was nothing but an annoyance to him. He did everything beforehand and even told Hinata that he won't be present on the actual day. Hinata knew this already so she prepared herself to do everything with a small help from Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten.

"Idiot, you knew this already. I was never intending to go to that annoying party," he said bluntly. He looked her very fiercely and waited for her to talk about what truly happened.

The moment of silence occurred to them and Hinata still didn't say a word. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead. He then put his hand in his pocket to keep his composure. He waited...patiently.

The sound of a bus driving towards them broke the silence however Sasuke didn't bother running for it and just stood there. He stood there, staring at Hinata who seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

Hinata always knew Sasuke would eventually give up and leave her to solve her problems. However, it doesn't seem to be happening. Not today at least.

"…Is it that dimwit?" Sasuke asked her abruptly. Hinata reacted furiously to his disrespectful question by quickly lifting her hand up to slap Sasuke. But he grabbed her arm just on time to avoid it from happening.

Sasuke sighed. "Just as I thought…" he said as he calmly lowered her arm back down. "You're really an idiot."

Hinata looked at him in disbelief and sighed in disappointment. "I k-know that…" Hinata said in her soft-spoken voice. Her eyes focused on the ground as she spoke to him. Though, she soon looked up at him and said, "It's just as you said. I'm an idiot. I confessed to him even though I knew all along that it was impossible to begin with."

Sasuke just stood there and listened. He knew Hinata was angry but it wasn't very visible. She was controlling her emotions. Although she knew how to control her anger, there were still hidden emotions which Sasuke wished she would express. However, Hinata is not that type of person who would express any type of harsh expressions; therefore, this was a surprise to see her express her anger even though it wasn't very visible.

"I-I'll head home now. My father will be worried if I don't arrive home in time," she said as she slowly turned away from him and walked. However, she abruptly stopped and turned look back at him. "Be careful on your way home," she said worriedly, still concerned about his safety.

Once again, she turned away from him to walk home. Sasuke just stood there, gazing at her back until he noticed a large amount of her hair was snipped. Was her hair always this uneven? Of course not. At that moment, sudden flashbacks of the mean girls exchanging cold glances and attitude towards Hinata occurred to him. Those girls always had a thing for him and he knew that they always bring trouble.

Out of nowhere, his mind unwillingly imagined those girls hurting Hinata. These visions became very vivid which unexpectedly startled him back into reality. He reacted by grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

Hinata didn't bother looking back and tried releasing her arm from his grip. Sasuke then forced her to look at him by pulling her towards him. Her face was finally facing his. She studied his eyes and noticed that he was intensely glaring at her. "S-sasuke-kun?" she questioned him in surprise.

"Now what happened there?" Sasuke jerked his head to the direction of her hair, implying that he was talking about the haircut. "Did those girls bother you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Hinata asked as she tried avoiding eye contact again.

"You damn know well what I'm talking about. Now speak, Hyuuga," Sasuke said in a cold manner. He wanted answers and not just unclear ones.

"S-sasuke-kun…" Hinata muttered and she shifted her arm up and down in attempt to loosening the grip. "I'm okay. My hair will grow again. So please, let go... I need to go home…" She turned around to walk away but Sasuke kept pulling her back.

"L-let me go…" Hinata said in a shaky voice. Sasuke didn't bother saying anything and just held on. She was facing away from him to avoid from looking at him.

"Sasuke-kun please…l-let me go…" Her words were hard to catch on since the sound of her voice disappeared into the background noises of cars and crowds. The moment of silence occurred once again, however it was broken by the sudden sound of short breaths. She started crying and this time, she couldn't stop. Her emotions finally reached to the top; she can no longer hold them. The dam just…broke.

Sasuke just stood there, still holding onto her. Hinata cried as quietly as she could so that Sasuke wouldn't notice it. However, he knew all along.

"I'm an idiot, right?" Hinata asked with a voice that was unclear. She then blinked her eyes a couple of times to clear her vision and smiled to fake her voice into sounding pleasant.

"No one likes me. My father was disappointed in me," she paused as she recalled those times in the past of her father shaking his head in disgust. "Neji-niisan was also disappointed in me…" Flashbacks of Neji's hurtful words back when they were still young occurred to her once again. Hinata then sighed and said, "I'm still weak. I cry. And what's worse…I lost Naruto-kun..." she paused. "All this time I've been hoping he would like me and in the end, it never happened."

That was it. She has been hoping for so long that Naruto would finally acknowledge her, but now that he rejected her, what will she do?

Moments passed and not a word from Sasuke was spoken to her; he just stared at her absent-mindedly, thinking deeply about what she said. When she mentioned about her father not acknowledging her, Sasuke started reminiscing about his unpleasant past with his father as well. They both share the same past, so he completely understands what she was feeling or talking about.

They were still standing under the rooftop, near the bus stop in the rain. Hinata had enough of awkward silences; therefore, she rubbed her eyes and opened her mouth to say that she has to leave. However, Sasuke stroked her hair and gently held a bundle of hair onto his fingertips. Hinata reacted by looking up but she didn't turn to look at Sasuke.

"Idiot…those were all the past," Sasuke abruptly said. "Your cousin acknowledges you now. Your father will eventually do the same thing too," he said as looked deeply into her hair. "You're not weak. You were strong enough bottle up all these feelings for the sake of others…" His voice sounded very deep and reassuring for Hinata to hear. "And that crush of yours, Naruto…" Sasuke paused for a while. He played with Hinata's hair and thought deeply about the next thing he was going to say. "It's..." Sasuke paused once again. "It's too bad that he's blind...blind enough to not notice someone so...amazing," he said as he gripped Hinata's arm tightly and abruptly pulled her to kiss her.

He held her head and gently grasped onto her lovely, dark blue hair. Their kiss was profound and it lasted for a while. He could feel her breath as she inhaled and exhaled in surprise. A sudden gentle gasp of air was needed but he didn't let her go.

That was one kiss.

Sasuke faintly pulled back but kissed her again for a second kiss. His hand rested behind her head to support it. Slowly yet fiercely, he lifted Hinata's head towards his own to deepen the kiss.

Moments later, Sasuke leaned back, still looking at the ground as he was slightly worried about how Hinata would react. Though that didn't matter. Now that he has done it, he had to face what comes next. He then slowly looked back up to perceive the possible emotions she was feeling right now by looking deeply into her lavender eyes.

Hinata stared at him in surprise; however, her expression softened into a very…very… faint smile. The emotions of confusion yet contentedness overwhelmed her which eventually made her eyes fill up with tears once again. To release those tears, Sasuke lifted his hand and gently rubbed the bottom of her eyes with his thumb. Hinata flinched and shut her eyes as she was perplexed by Sasuke's sudden touch on her cheek. It was so gentle. But this was definitely not the same Sasuke she once knew when they met in the beginning. He was very different. She didn't hate it but she was unsure whether this was right. Was this really Sasuke-kun?

In order to make sure Sasuke wasn't doing this just to shut her up, Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him again. She studied his eyes; his gesture. She saw Sasuke there, staring right back at her, not smiling or saying a word.

They both stared at each other, feeling their breaths sweeping across their faces. Sasuke's expression was very, expressionless; however, that didn't matter because Hinata knew that Sasuke isn't the type to show such emotions. Even though she didn't see a sign of smiling or any other expression, she could feel something in him that tells her: "It's alright." Really, that was just enough for her to understand that Sasuke is indeed, sane and aware of what he's doing.

The wind, soon, blew stronger to a point where the rain drops were forced to dribble on Hinata's face, causing her to shut her eyes. The moment she shut her eyes, she saw a silhouette of Sasuke's head in between the little space of her barely opened eyelids. He raised his chin towards her forehead and kissed it. Slowly, he lowered his head back down to kiss her on the lips again. Hinata went wide-eyed, but soon returned the kiss by closing her eyes and slowing wrapping her arms around Sasuke.

This was their third kiss; a mutual kiss which felt as it has lasted for a life time. Just when did Sasuke started to feel this way? That didn't matter to Hinata though. Not anymore. All that matter is that she could feel his body warmth transferring to hers and honestly, that made her feel alive.

They both slowly leaned back but Hinata deliberately looked at Sasuke in the eyes once again. His dark, black, serene eyes stared right back at her, causing her to shyly bury her face onto his chest. She tightly grasped the back of his shirt and pulled him close. Sasuke rested his chin on top of her head, staring straight ahead of him but thinking deeply about what has just happened.

It was silent, but they didn't mind it at all. Their body warmth was just enough for them to know that they're close enough…close enough to feel each other's heartbeats.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Sasuke was lying on his bed, bewildered. His dark eyes were glued to the ceiling. It was quiet, too quiet to a point where the sound of the clock ticking echoed the room. He slowly turned his head to look at the clock.

It ticked…and ticked…and ticked…

He knew he was wasting his time on his bed but for some reason he couldn't get up. Not just yet.

While he was in his 'fatal' position, his half-opened eyes absently gazed at the ceiling once more. Just momentarily, he recalled the moments that happened last night.

Her red dress, her face, her lips, her hair…all these images occurred to him.

"_What the hell_…" he thought to himself. "_What the hell did I just do?_" Blurry visions of Hinata's face so close to his face appeared, proving that something did happen. If her face was so close to his, then does that mean he kissed her? Well, clearly he did but wait, how many times was that? Was it once…? Twice…?

"Three times…" he muttered to himself in utter disbelief. He immediately sat up as he could not believe what he has just done. Wasn't that girl in love with that dimwit, Naruto? If that's so, then why the hell did she kiss him back?

Sasuke rubbed his face anxiously. He was full of mixed emotions—confusion, frustration and maybe, just maybe a slight bit of happiness. But still, this was unbelievable. Sasuke, the guy who was too cool to be kissing anyone, kissed the most…most…

…beautiful girl in school.

Sasuke widened his eyes as he startled back to reality. Slowly, he propped his forehead on this hands and thought deeply. "Damn it," he muttered. "I didn't actually admit that she's…"

Beautiful? Oh hell yes he did. He admitted it. He really does think that Hinata is…amazing.

Sasuke leaned his back against the wall as he reminisced his first meeting with Hinata. He didn't take interest in her at all, no. She was too quiet to get noticed. But when they were selected as class representatives, it was inevitable for them to work together. From then on, Sasuke slowly started noticing Hinata as a person, a girl.

When he saw her struggle, he would catch himself helping her when he really didn't want to; sometimes also when he didn't really need to. He would find her working hard behind the scenes and no one really took note of that but Sasuke did.

Somehow, he would always find himself around her.

Her gentle nature was something which all the girls who crushed on Sasuke lacked. They were all so confident but Hinata wasn't. She was so different. She was slightly clumsy, always nervous and feeble. It almost seemed as he was attracted to her imperfections.

But what actually made him notice her was the look she had every time she sees Naruto. Her smile, her blush, her cheeks. It was something so... pleasant. Sasuke then sighed ruggedly as he discovered the disappointing truth. Hinata was the girl who always looked at Naruto, not him. And surprisingly, that's what caught his attention.

Sasuke didn't stir from that point on and just stared at his blanket, thinking. Slowly, the sun rays shined through the thin spaces of his curtains and beamed on his cheek. His right eye twitched as the ray shined upon it. He held his hand in front of him to block the sun from shinning in onto his face.

If the sun was out, that means he had to prepare himself for the last day of school.

Sasuke sighed. He got out of his bed and made his way to the shower. Although he knew he didn't want to face her today, a small part of him still wanted to see how she was doing.

* * *

"Hey Hinata, where were you yesterday?" Sakura asked Hinata abruptly. Hinata flinched but still kept her attention on the chalkboard. She knew that someone would at least ask this question, but Sakura was the last person she hoped for. It wasn't like she disliked Sakura or anything but it was because she confessed to Naruto, who is deeply in love with Sakura. And…also because something happened between her and the person who Sakura liked, Sasuke.

"You left pretty early for someone who was supposed to be operating the party," Sakura then added.

Hinata stopped and slowly brought her hand which held the chalkboard brush close to her. It saddened her to know that the reason why she left was because of her selfish reasoning. She just wanted to run away from the world after that incident happened last night:

the unwanted rejection; the unwanted bullies.

"I-I'm sorry. Something came up," Hinata said. She didn't want to lie to Sakura so she just kept it brief as possible. Hopefully Sakura won't ask any more questions.

Sakura nodded her head, stating that she understood. She wanted to ask more questions but it seemed too private to ask, so she just stood there quietly. But after a while, something suddenly caught her attention.

"Hm?" she blinked a couple of times as she noticed Hinata cut her hair to a shoulder length.

"Hinata…you cut your hair?" Sakura asked.

Hinata placed the brush on the chalkboard rest, turned to look at Sakura and smiled. "Yeah, d-does it look good?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Yeah! I think a new look is a good idea."

A new look, huh? Hinata thought to herself. Maybe this new look can be the beginning of her new start. A start to change; a start to make herself stronger.

Hinata's eyes then wandered around the class, observing the number of students who came to the official last day of school for the year. It wasn't mandatory for the students to come which left the classroom quite empty. Naruto wasn't there nor was Sasuke. Where were those two?

"I guess I have to do things alone for today again," Hinata thought to herself. However, today isn't as busy as yesterday so she knew she could handle this without the other class representative being present.

Her lavender eyes wandered around the room again as she went into deep thought. Sasuke…that cool, composed and popular boy in the school was rather different yesterday. Hinata didn't understand; she couldn't interpret why Sasuke acted like that yesterday. Did he do it out of pity? Or does he actually have some feelings for her? Why would he pick her out of all the other girls in school?

Hinata sighed but a faint smile escaped her lips as she recalled how Sasuke was there for her in the end. It was so unexpected but it made her feel quite…happy.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice echoed the hallways, breaking Hinata's thoughts. Her eyes widened as she panicked a bit. She wanted to run away again but stood still, fighting her fear. "It's okay," Hinata thought as she clutched her hand. "I won't run away. I can't."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out again but his voice was loud and clear as his head peeked into the classroom. When he saw Hinata as well, he flinched since he did not expect her to be with Sakura. Hinata was the girl who he rejected last night.

Slowly and steadily, Naruto walked into the classroom without showing any negative emotions. He respected Hinata as a person but he couldn't love her just like how he loved Sakura.

"Yo, Hinata," he grinned like his usual self. Hinata gasped a bit of air, slightly shocked, but she smiled back at him. "H-hello," she responded.

The atmosphere was fairly heavy. Noticing this, Sakura glanced both at Naruto and Hinata. She could somehow feel a slight tension between these two. Sakura sighed as her hands patted on both Naruto and Hinata's shoulders. "Hey," she abruptly said. "Did something happen?"

Hinata and Naruto winced and looked at her nervously.

"N-nothing happened!" Hinata exclaimed in her soft-voice, waving her small hands in front of her.

Naruto scratched his head and nervously responded, "Y-yeah…"

Something definitely happened between these two but Sakura didn't bother getting deep into that. She just thought it was strange that these two were so close before and now it felt rather awkward after the dance.

The dance.

Right.

That's when a lot of girls took this opportunity to confess their love to the boys they had a crush on. Sakura missed her chance since Sasuke wasn't there.

But it didn't matter. She was never really sad about this. Her heart only ached every time she thought of Sasuke, which was ironic. But she knew that Sasuke had no interest in her. Maybe as a close friend, but that was it; nothing more.

She already knew that Sasuke liked…someone else.

Hinata stared at Sakura in deep pain. She knew that if Sakura found out about what happened last night, she will be devastated. She wanted Sakura to know by telling it straight to her face instead of leaving her there, finding answers her own. If she kept quiet and let Sakura found out herself, everything will be in complete chaos.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke stood behind the door looking at Naruto, Sakura and Hinata from afar. It has already been a while since he was there. He arrived by the time Naruto entered the room, though Sasuke didn't enter when he should have. Instead, he stood there as he was reluctant to go in, leading him to eavesdrop on their conversation. It's not that he wanted to, he just didn't want Hinata to face him when she will already be struggling to pull herself together when Naruto is present in her sight.

A sigh escaped Sasuke. He just added more stress to his life. He couldn't help but expose his feelings he had been bottling up for quite some time. He was a winner. He will do whatever it takes just to get what he wants. But when he thought about that, he realized how troublesome it can get when he rushed into things.

And to top that, his doings just added even more stress to… Hinata's life. She was in love with Naruto after all. But after kissing her, she must have been thinking about that incident non-stop.

Moments passed and the trio inside the room were still talking. Waiting for them to finish, Sasuke stood still. He didn't really know when to cut their conversation so he waited patiently.

"U-um…"

Sasuke could hear a shy voice starting a new conversation.

"Where is…S-Sasuke-kun?" that shy voice hesitantly asked. Although Sasuke struggled to figure out whose voice that belonged to at first, he immediately knew it was Hinata's. He felt his heart beat faster for some odd reason but he ignored it.

'Why is she looking for m—'

Wait. He was class representative number two, so of course she will be looking for him. Sasuke stared at the ground for a couple of seconds and heaved a faint sigh. Maybe he should go see her later. It's not like they won't see each other today. They have to meet up before leaving the school anyway. Thinking through this, he turned away and walked towards the vending machine to buy himself a drink and time before entering the room to face her.

As he walked away from the classroom, Hinata caught a glimpse of what looked like Sasuke's hair. 'Sasuke...kun?' she thought to herself as she gazed outside the door.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked, noticing Hinata's attention wasn't on their conversation anymore. She then turned to look outside the hallway as well.

"Hinata?" this time Naruto called out. His voice startled Hinata, breaking her from her thoughts.

The shy representative stared at Naruto with widened eyes, then she shifted her eyes to Sakura. For some reason, she wanted to chase Sasuke but she knew she had to tell Sakura what happened that night. The painful thought overwhelmed Hinata, causing her to tightly grasped her skirt as she bit her lower lip, expressing a sign of anxiety. Sakura could tell the Hyuuga wanted to say something but someone in this room stopped her from doing so. Assuming it was the popular blond idiot who was the cause of Hinata feeling uncomfortable, Sakura turned her head to face him.

"Naruto," Sakura abruptly muttered his name.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her dumbfounded, unable to detect the seriousness in her tone of voice the first time she called his name.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she jerked her head to the direction of the door, hinting him to go out just for a few minutes. Surprisingly, Naruto took note of that and nodded.

"Well...I guess I'll see ya later, Hinata," he said as he grinned. Hinata felt her eyes widen once again as she slowly nodded. When he was out of sight, she couldn't help but miss him already. His smile was the ultimate reason why she fell head over heels for Naruto. She really loved him but knowing that he can't return her feelings pained her significantly.

Sakura heaved a deep sigh and turned back to look at Hinata. This odd atmosphere actually made her nervous. "Did you want to tell me something, Hinata?" the pink-haired female asked as she sat on the desk.

The classroom was silent for a moment, but the presence of other people in the background added a bit of slight easiness to this heavy atmosphere Hinata and Sakura were experiencing. All Hinata could do right now was stare at Sakura with a painful expression on her face; something which Sakura haven't seen in a while.

After a long pause, Hinata finally started. "U-umm—"

However, before she could even start, Sakura lifted her hand up to stop the poor girl from conversing.

"I think I have an idea of what you're going to tell me," Sakura said as she smiled with difficulty. "Is it about Naruto?"

Hinata felt her mouth agape in shock as she heard that. True, Naruto was involved in last night's incident but she didn't come to talk to Sakura about Naruto, no. Rather, it was the popular Uchiha who Sakura was deeply in love with. Hinata then shook her head swiftly, almost intensely which jolted Sakura's head backwards.

"Not…Naruto?" she asked, surprised. "Then…" Sakura scratched her head thinking of other possible guys out there. Kiba? No, that can't be it. Even though Kiba was someone really close to Hinata, this dog-lover had nothing to do with Sakura. Shino…definitely no. Kakashi-sensei? No way, he was too old to get involved into something like this.

Still in deep thought, Sakura thought who could possibly be the one Hinata nervously wanted to talk to her about. Almost all the guys crossed her mind but out of the list, the last man she could ever think of was…

"Sasuke-kun?"

Having to hear Sakura's sudden voice saying his name out loud agitated Hinata. She knew Sakura would figure out his name eventually, however, hearing her say it out loud scared her, almost enough for her to think of running away. The shy Hyuuga bit her lip and faintly nodded, approving that Sasuke was indeed the man she needed to talk to Sakura about.

Sakura nervously laughed, trying to figure out why…why Hinata came out to her to talk about Sasuke. She knew they were both class representatives, therefore, it was expected that these two would somehow form a bond—perhaps a strong bond.

The slender pink-haired female rubbed her temples and breathed in deeply, preparing herself to hear what Hinata has to say.

"Go on," she said, trying her best to keep her composure.

Hinata nodded and clasped her hands together below her waist.

"Last n-night… Sasuke-kun…" she paused momentarily, asking herself if this was really the right thing to do without Sasuke's permission. But Sakura was her best friend and she knew keeping secrets from a really good friend was a horrible thing to do. This thought forced Hinata to say it, to confess what happened last night. She gulped and breathed in deeply to begin.

"I kissed Sasuke-kun…l-last night…" she finally confessed, with a little twist in it however. Sasuke was the one who kissed her first, she wasn't the one who kissed him. But she didn't want to hurt Sakura's feelings so Hinata made it seem like she was the bad person in this whole thing by stating she was the one who kissed him first.

Was this the right thing to do? That, Hinata didn't know herself.

Sakura's pupils contracted into small dots as she widened her eyes. This was an odd and a really painful confession because Sakura knew Hinata was in love with Naruto, but Hinata seemed to have done something rather bold to Sasuke despite her feelings she had for Naruto.

Moment of silence conquered the room indefinitely. Hinata just stared down at the ground, waiting nervously for Sakura's reaction. Although she was patient, the silence around them felt as if it was never going to end. It was awkward and hard to deal with.

Then, from the bottom of the Hinata's long lashes, she saw Sakura move so she looked up. Finally, Sakura had her body shifted towards her; a pair of green pearled eyes fixed upon her as well.

Sakura's gaze possessed a lot of sadness and a tiny bit of anger. Well, maybe she really was angry, but she tried her best to mask it and it kind of…worked. She then looked down her skirt as she mused about the times she saw Sasuke 'showing' interest towards Hinata throughout the year. She hated it, she really did but she noticed this a long time ago, therefore, she knew it was inevitable for something like this to happen. She actually prepared herself for this day to happen…well, kind of.

"Sakura-sa—"

"Hinata," Sakura cut her off, lifting her head to face Hinata once again. "You're lying right?" she asked, bluntly.

"…L-lying?"

"You didn't actually..." she paused. "Do that with Sasuke-kun…"

Hinata flinched. Goodness, did Sakura want to delude herself from reality? Or did she find out that Hinata was indeed lying; that she didn't initiate that kiss with Sasuke. Even so, she still wanted to get the fact across Sakura's head—she wasn't lying about her kissing Sasuke. They did actually brush their lips together; their lips were actually touching that night.

"No S-Sakura-san…" she stuttered. "I actually d-did... I k-kissed Sasuke-kun…"

"…back…" Hinata thought to herself. That simple word was kept hidden; silent. Once this word escaped Hinata's lips, the whole truth will be revealed. Amazing how such a simple word can change the whole situation.

The Uchiha was the one who initiated that kiss, she knew that; however, she still kissed him back so that was definitely mutual. So it didn't matter who started it. She just wanted make sure that Sakura understood that it did happen and to lessen the pain on Sakura's heart, she made it seem like she was the one who started that kiss.

Because she knew... she knew it would be painful to know that the person you love so much initiated the kiss on someone else.

Overall she felt horrible. Naruto was the person she confessed to that same day, and all of the sudden, she kissed another man instead. Honestly, her feelings were still a mix of confusion and contentedness. She never thought Sasuke would feel that way about her since he acted bittersweet towards her.

No words were coming out of Sakura's mouth but Hinata definitely took the hint that Sakura was indeed devastated. Still waiting for Sakura to say a word, she stood quietly.

Moments later, Sakura jumped off the table and slowly walked out of the door. "Sorry, Hinata…I'll talk to you later," she said, her voice sounding distant and glum. When she was out of sight, all Hinata could feel was guilt overwhelming her. What's going to happen now? She just shattered Sakura's heart into a thousand of pieces.

Trying her best not to cry, her hands tightly grasped on her skirt. "Don't cry! Don't…" she kept telling herself. But she failed once again, noticing that her vision was already blurred. Tears were slowly dripping from her slightly red tinted cheeks and down to drop on her hands, proving that she was crying. Thankfully, nobody noticed or even paid attention to her right now. Everyone was busy with their own business, leaving Hinata to cry by herself. This was probably better than someone having to notice her and pry her with questions asking what happened. She gently grabbed the chalkboard brush and turned towards the board again to clean it.

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself in goofy manner as he made his way to the nearest vending machine to get a drink. But to his surprise, he saw Sasuke beat him to the area first. "That bastard," Naruto thought to himself as he looked at him with jealousy, eyes squinting as he focussed his gaze upon the expressionless Uchiha. "Why are you always one step ahead of me?"

When he arrived in front of the vending machine, he shoved his hand deeply into his pockets to grab change. Then he roughly inserted the coins into the vending machine, pressing the buttons violently.

"Looks like someone is in a rough mood for no reason," Sasuke said with a bored expression as he drank his juice.

"Hmmmmpf! Why do you have to be here? Just when I thought you wouldn't come to school but you did anyway," Naruto grabbed the can of pop which fell violently at the bottom of the machine.

"I had to," the Uchiha merely answered.

Naruto pouted as he glared at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. He then plopped himself on the bench next to the vending machine. "Well, I guess..." Naruto said as he drank his pop.

"Anyway," the whiskered-man abruptly began. "Where were you yesterday?"

That sudden statement caused Sasuke to flinch and even make him choke on his damn drink. That dimwit, why did he have to ask that question?! Okay, he wasn't really ready to get asked about last night.

"Calm down…" he thought to himself. "Calm the hell down…"

Sasuke wiped his mouth with his long sleeved school jersey and answered, "I never planned to go to that party."

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed as he stared as Sasuke. "Is that so?" he asked with a bored expression. Well, it was true anyway. He knew Sasuke didn't like parties.

"And what about you?" Sasuke then abruptly asked. "Anything interesting happen to you yesterday?" he focused his gaze on Naruto under his bangs.

Another statement which caused the blond to wince this time. "W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked, nervously. "Nothing happened…"

Sasuke scoffed as he threw the empty juice box into the recycling bin. "Is that so?" he asked as he walked away, going towards the classroom, leaving Naruto dumbfounded.

* * *

On his way to the classroom, he spotted Sakura walking towards him. He waited for her to yell his name irritably or grab his arm like she normally would, but nothing happened. Sakura's gaze was focused on the ground, ignoring Sasuke's existence. This somewhat triggered an interest of what could possibly make her feel that way today. Did something happen in the classroom?

Without any warning, Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke staring at her.

"Sasuke-kun," she muttered as she walked towards him. "Sasuke-kun, there's something I want to talk about."

Sasuke just stared at her with a bored expression and followed her to wherever she was going.

They finally arrived outside the soccer field, watching high school boys play soccer. The chattering and blown whistles from referees made them grow quiet for a while which surprised Sasuke. From what he knew, Sakura was normally talkative when they always interacted like this. If an awkward silence were to arise like this, Sakura would normally try to break it by saying anything—from something ridiculous to something not as ridiculous.

Sasuke stood still, with his hands tucked in his pockets, waiting quite patiently for her to speak up. On the other hand, Sakura took a couple of steps ahead and sat down on the grass. She breathed in deeply to begin.

"Sasuke-kun," she finally said. "Tell me honestly…"

Now this was something which Sasuke had a bad feeling about. Was this something which he thought it was?

"About last night…did Hinata…" she paused as she began to muse about her conversation with Hinata in the classroom. "Did Hinata...umm...k-kiss you last…night?"

Despite the fact he prepared himself for this kind of question, he never really thought of a way to answer it. This was also just way too sudden. The girl who had deep feelings for him was the first one to find out. How?

"Did she tell you that?" his deep voice asked bluntly.

All Sakura could do was nod and answered a quiet "Yes". Sasuke heaved a sigh and looked at the soccer field.

"No…she didn't," he answered her.

The moment he answered, Sakura flinched and looked up right at him. "R-right?" Sakura said begging and hoping that it was true. Her eyes were slightly filled with relief. "T-there's no way that would happen ri—"

"The one who initiated that," Sasuke cut her off, as he kept his gaze focused on the players on the field.

"….was me," he finished, but this time he fixed his gaze upon Sakura's pearl green eyes. There was no point in hiding it. He knew he had to face whatever came running to him, so he prepared himself well enough to handle these conflicts.

The pink-haired girl winced as she heard the arrogant Uchiha she always knew, confessing something that was out of character. He kissed her? Was she hearing things right?

Her face was grim as the truth came out of Sasuke's own mouth.

"Hey, tell me," Sakura said as she looked away from him. "Since when…did you start falling for her?" she asked, not hinting any sound of happiness or anguish in her voice. "I was the one who loved you first, you know?"

Sasuke was silent. Did he really have to answer all her damn questions? He never really thought about it; it just happened! Everything happened so fast last night that he didn't even know the answer himself. When did he start feeling that way? Why?

Although he didn't know, he had to at least come up with an answer. But still, nothing could really pop out of his mind except...

"The moment I saw her smile around that dimwit," he stated, uncharacteristically. Okay, now that shocked both him and Sakura. He couldn't believe he just said something so…out of character.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura shaking hysterically though he couldn't tell if she was crying. She was just, shaking. He was about to leave her to have some time to herself, but the young female burst out, laughing.

"SASUKE-K-KUN!" she yelled as she fought her hysterical laugh. "A-are you serious?!" she turned to look at him. "A one-sided love too, huh?" she wiped her tears her eyes produced from that laughter.

"What the hell," Sasuke thought to himself. He was worried over that for nothing! This was not a damn laughing matter.

"Whatever. I see you're completely fine," he said, irritably. "If that's so, then I've wasted enough of my time here." He turned his back against her to leave but Sakura immediately stood up and hugged him from behind. Sasuke didn't stir, he just stood there.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura began as she grasped onto him tightly. "I like you," she confessed finally.

That confession left nothing but a blank expression on Sasuke's face. He knew all along that she liked him but how should he react to it? That himself…he never knew.

The feeling of confusion he was experiencing right now was something Hinata probably felt the time he brushed his lips against hers...

...right?

**A/N: **Hmm...I might actually post up a few chapters for this fanfic (:

**Oh and please read!** To those people who think this is going way too fast, the reason is because this fanfiction was supposed to be a one-shot story but I decided to write a couple of chapters... just to see how things could happen after chapter one. So there you have it folks. Reviews from you guys is like the fuel to my fire. They motivate me! If I see people are interested in this, then I'll keep writing. I'm sure it's the same with everyone right? Thanks for reading :)


End file.
